


catch my breathing even closer behind

by scandalous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Creampie, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Alex is at George's tent, and he wants more than writing letters to congress.





	catch my breathing even closer behind

**Author's Note:**

> first post in this acc and its whamilton woo. have some porn with trans alex. this was also inspired by a conversation with a friend. 
> 
> i use cunt and dick to refer to alex's vagina and clitoris, as it's the language i'm most comfortable with. consider that a warning in case you don't like those terms! 
> 
> faceclaims are michael luwoye for alex and marcus choi for washington.
> 
> enjoy!

As much as George should see Alex as a woman, he doesn't. He sees a man when he wears the uniform of the revolution; he sees a man even when he strips down and shows him a developed chest and a dripping crotch.

He sees a man as he kisses him senseless, the night wrapped over the tent they're sharing. They're supposed to be working on letters to Congress, working on battle plans, but Alex flirted and showed enough for him to want more than that.

"Come on, general," Alex whines, grinding against George's length and voicelessly telling him to please fuck him. George is distraught, and he knows if they have sex they could be caught. And Alex isn't a woman, but to the eyes of the rest of the world he'll be when they see a vagina in between his legs.

So they wouldn't be committing a crime, technically. It still makes his heart beat fast and goosebumps form along his back. He keeps kissing Alex, pulling his breeches down and starting to touch his cunt with ease. It's dripping wet; he pushes away the thick hair to be able to rub his fingers along it before pushing one inside.

Alex lets out a soft whine and bites his lip after. George kisses his neck as he pushes him onto the desk, him looming over Alex like a shadow as he rubs his folds and fingers his core. George doesn't want people to see them, not really, but the thought of someone bargaining into his tent and yelling makes his skin scorch hot with desire.

"Washington —" Alex starts, his eyes blown wide with arousal. George can only try and get his breeches off before Alex hooks his fingers into the breeches and pulls them down himself. He starts jerking him off with ease; George can only suck in a breath and try not to gasp.

He's hard looking at Alex like this. Alex with his small chest, Alex with his dripping cunt, Alex with his blown wide eyes and dark, dark skin. It makes him want to do something carnal, something primal, something he's not supposed to do before marriage.

Alex spreads his legs with ease and looks at George through lidded eyes. "Please." It's just one word, but it sends him over the edge; before he knows it he plunges into Alex with ease, his cunt tight and yet not so much.

"You feel amazing," George hisses.

Alex smiles and pulls him closer, kisses him as he starts moving his hips. He drags his length along before pushing inside him again. Alex throws his head back and lets out a whimper. "You feel amazing too," he tells him.

The desk moves along with George, and he can't help but get a little rougher. His hips snap against Alex's ass and he moans, high and broken, and George shushes him. "Hey, hey now, do you really want someone to see us like this?"

Alex's eyes glint with something like amusement, and he kisses him before saying, "I'd like to see their faces when they see General Washington's cock buried on his aide de camp."

George loses it right there. He thrusts harder and rougher, a hand on Alex's hip and the other rubbing his dick until Alex is letting out soft whines, whimpers and moans. He looks wrecked, a trail of spit on his chin. He looms closer to him and kisses him before going down to his neck, sucking and kissing it softly.

"Sir!" Alex moans as he starts climaxing, his legs wrapped around George and his feet near the small of his back. George thrusts one last time before spilling white inside of Alex, his seed filling him up. Alex lets out a blissed out "Sir" before laying on the desk, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

George pulls away after a few seconds, come dripping out of Alex's cunt. He can't stop himself from kneeling down and licking him up, cleaning him. He circles his core with his tongue and enters it carefully, Alex letting out a loud cry. He's overstimulated, he just came, and George keeps eating him out with ease, tasting his own seed on his tongue.

When he pulls away, his skin is still hot. Alex runs a hand through his black locks of hair and smiles.

"Thank you, sir," Alex tells him.

George nods and kisses the corner of his mouth. "It was a pleasure, Alexander."

Alex blinks and is about to say something about the name before looking away. He fidgets before asking, "Do you... do you see me as a man? Really? I mean, you just fucked that... that hole. And I have breasts."

"You look like a man when you're clothed, Alexander," George replies. He raises a brow and is about to dispute it before George puts a finger on his lips. "And you might not when you aren't. But you're still one, if you want to be."

Alex flashes him a smile before going back to his neutral look. "Thank you."

"You should sleep now."

"You too."

George can't deny him that.


End file.
